Traitors, Trickery, and Truth
by Kat Small
Summary: Lenora Holddenson deals with her life and the deadly plot intertwining with it. Please, please review!
1. Lenora Holddenson

Disclaimer: Nearly everything in this fanfic is Tamora Pierce's property and not mine *sigh* If it was mine I'd be hysterical with happiness and I'd run around singing "I'm in the Money".  Oh well...on the other hand, the main character (Lenora) I created as well as a handful of the people close to her.  If you've never heard of them, they're probably mine.  Or you need to run off and read the books again. 

**By the way: So, a 14-year-old girl named Lenora (you'll hear more about her in a moment) is the main character.  It's set in 456 HE (Kel has just become a squire).  She lives in Corus, haven't decided quite where yet.  Not sure where this story is going, but I do have an idea thingy.  *shrug* I'll try to keep it interesting without disturbing the real plot too much (until I want to that is). **

**One last thing—I can't write in TP's style.  I tried, and it sounds real bad.  Sorry.**

**Ok, starting now, hope you enjoy.**

~Chapter 1~ Lenora Holddenson 

_Mother has no idea just how boring the city is.  She always goes on about how wonderful Corus is...well, it seems my dear mother's forgotten that it can't be fun if you're not allowed to leave the house... _

The girl shook herself from her dismal thoughts and promptly forgot what she'd been thinking.  In fact, what was she supposed to be doing?  _Mother told me to do something..._

She shrugged.  _Oh well._  

"Mother's chores can wait," she announced to her hands, which seemed more interested than anything else in the gloomy room.  "I have better things to do like..." She trailed off.  She didn't have anything better to do.  She didn't have anything to do!  She smiled happily.  If she couldn't remember whatever tedious task her mother had set her to, than she couldn't do it.  Laughter bubbled from her and she sprang up off the floor where she'd been sitting.  

_Gods, but I love having a bad memory.  I wonder if it means the gods favor me?  Or that they don't_…She shrugged again.  The gods were a bit far from her life.  Unless gods often frequented themselves with the daughters of little known tailors.  It certainly didn't seem likely.  "But how would I know?"  She grinned ruefully.  "It would be fun to meet an absolutely real god.  Or even to have some noble fall in love with me and carry me off to his fief and wed me and…wonder what happens after that?  S'pose I'd get to live surrounded by gems and silks and all sorts of finery."  _Only children dream of such things_, she told herself half in truth.  She felt wistful though, and lonely.  She'd decided when she was very young that she'd be rich one day.  It didn't seem likely now.     

"Lenoraaaaaaaaaa!  Mother says to get your worthless bum down here or Duke Roger shall come an eat you."  Lenora scowled.  _Duke Roger indeed…_

"Coming…" she muttered and then said louder, "COMING!"  She listened to her little sister, Rhine, scamper down the steps to report to Margery, their mother who'd as soon comfort them as hit them.  _I wonder what I'm in trouble for this time?  Something I forgot…let's see…what have I forgotten recently?   And why it that mother never believes that I forget.  I do lie sometimes, but I forget things more often._

**Kitchen**

Margery muttered angrily to herself.  Why was it that her daughter was always, always doing this?  She was supposed to help her sister clean.  Why hadn't she?  

"She forgot" the rotund woman mimicked in a high-pitched voice.  "Forgot…right.  Just like she forgets everything."  She slammed a pan down on the table making a dull clanking sound as it thumped into the wooden table.   She cursed softly.  "But she never forgets anything important, does she?  Never forgets what she wants, what she needs."  She pursed her lips.  "Lenora," she murmured softly.  "Little Lenora, Lazy Lenora, Laughing Lenora."  Despite her anger she couldn't help but smile.  Her husband had been fond of saying that.  But now he mostly just sat and worked.   

"And what else can he do?  It's not as if that daughter ever raises a finger to help," she snapped again reminded of why she was so irritated.  

"Um…mother…" Lenora's voice, timid for once, came from the doorway of the kitchen.  

"What?" Margery snapped as she whirled around to face daughter.  Lenora didn't look in the least bit sorry, only arrogant and self-centered as usual.  Though, Margery had to admit it was no wonder she acted that way.  Lenora had gotten her father's looks.  She wasn't plump like her mother and sister.  She had a slim body and elbow length brownish gold hair.  Her eyes, also her fathers, were a murky green-brown.  Even the simple green dress she wore looked complimentary instead of well…unattractive as it had looked on her sister.  Margery hated herself for it, but she sometimes felt jealous of Lenora who was everything she'd wanted to be as a child.  And typically, Lenora didn't care at all.  But people did tend to dote on her.  No, It wasn't a surprise that she thought herself above work.

"Father want to know if you can bring his dinner to him.  He, uh, doesn't want to leave his work just yet."  Lenora spoke carefully, fearful that the wrong word might launch Margery into another rage.  Margery snorted.

"Tell him he had better eat with us." She said trying not to scream.  "Or convince one of his daughters to bring him his food."  She winced inwardly.  That last bit had been the perfect excuse for Lenora to get away from eating with her mother.  And yes, Lenora had perked up a bit.

"Well, I'd be happy to.  For father's sake." She offered with false generosity.  She grinned a little, and turned to run before Margery could hit her.  Within a moment she'd left to tell her father.  

***************************************************************************

**Okay, how was that?  It wasn't that horrible was it? *cries* By the way, Rhine (pronounced Rinie), Lenora's sister, is a year younger than her.  The parents are both middle aged.  **

**It'll get more into the story in the next chapter, I swear.  ~Kat~**


	2. Balancing Plates

Disclaimer: Same as before, Tortall is not my property neither are most of the characters.  Lenora and her family are my creations; so far there haven't been any characters from the actual book (but there are in this chapter). 

~Chapter 2~ Balancing Plates 

Lenora strolled out of the kitchen, carefully balancing two plates of food.  She was ecstatic at having gotten out of eating with her mother.  After crossing through the small parlor next to the kitchen she entered the portion of the house where her father sold his products.  She took a deep breath once inside the store.  It was small and relatively bare.  But it smelled nice, and **clean**.  Besides, the store was part of her.  She might not clean it when she was told, and maybe she didn't work hard enough but she'd made some of the things being sold.

_I'm wasting time,_ she thought, guiltily.  The food was cooling rapidly, and though her father wouldn't notice, she didn't want a cold meal.  She hurried towards the door behind the counter.  It was a tall wooden door leading to her father's workroom.  She paused in front of it, while trying to get a free hand.   The plates wobbled and she stopped suddenly.  _I'll get slapped if I drop the plates,_ she thought, greatly annoyed.  "Father?"  Her voice sounded anxious.  "Father?  I'm going to drop the plates!"  She scowled.  He'd probably fallen asleep at his desk.  She clutched the plates and walked as fast as she could to the counter.  She barely made it before her hands slipped.  Shoving the plates onto the wood, Lenora smiled triumphantly as the plates neatly dropped to the counter with very little spilling.  She left them there and wandered back over to the door.

"Father?" she called louder than before.  _Where is he…he was here a moment ago wasn't he?  He asked me to bring him his dinner.  _She pushed the door and to her surprise it did not open.  _Father never locks this door.  Not until her closes the store and stops working.  _She yanked at her hair uncertainly.  "Father…"  She felt ridiculous.  Obviously no one was there.  

She kicked at the door angrily.  After the third kick it burst open.  She fell forward in a flurry of gold hair and flailed arms.  She cursed, stood, and dusted herself off crossly.  She should have known that the door would be a cheap one, easy enough to open.  _I'm not much used to breaking into my own house, _she thought acidly.  

She looked around the room.  It was cluttered, typically, with bolts of cloth lying around wherever her father'd seen fit to leave them.  "This is why we," meaning Rhine and herself, "are always being told to clean this room."  It was a half-hearted comment.  There was certainly no one to hear since the room was undeniably empty.  There were no signs that anyone had come in and abducted him.  But her father wasn't there, where she'd left him.  She took a step farther into the room hesitantly.  

_What's going on?  That's strange.  _A gust of wind had swept in, drawing her attention to the open window.  It was more than big enough for her father to get through.  But why would he want to sneak through a window?  And, more importantly, when was he coming back?  Lenora wasn't looking forward to telling Margery that her husband had run away.    

"Who could blame him?" She whispered.  She turned away to leave, resigned to confronting her mother.   She was half way through the door when a crash turned her back.  _I should run, _she thought, but her legs wouldn't budge.  She peered back into the room fearfully.  "Father…"

The man, presumably her father opened his mouth and asked almost fearfully, "Rhine?"  Lenora shook her head slightly.  

"Lenora." She whispered aware that he couldn't possibly hear.  But he knew who she was if she wasn't Rhine and he beckoned her forward.  She went automatically.  That's how it is with fathers.  If they tell you to do something, you do it.  "Why…why where you…" She gestured towards the window in explanation. 

"Which you ask before asking if I'm all right."  She must have looked mortified because he grinned.  "I'm fine, as well as can be."  He stood slowly, and looked at his leg with a grimace.  "Give me some light, will you?"  

Lenora nodded and held out her hand.  Immediately a small ball of pale green light appeared in her palm.  It occurred to her that her father should have been able to use his own gift, but perhaps he really was hurt.  She followed his gaze and bit back a gasp.  His leg had been gashed open and blood was soaking his thin, linen pants.  "What happened?" she whispered as soon as she the shock had worn off.

"Nasty isn't it?" he commented with a pained grin.  "I suppose I can't go to a healer about it either."

"You could.  Say that you were cutting fabric." Lenora offered.  Her father was avoiding her question, and for now she'd let it slip.  But she'd get the answer even if she had to dose him liberally with some sort of truth potion.  He nodded.

"I suppose.  But I can't go now.  You mother will notice."  Lenora threw her father a quizzical look.  _Is he insane?  He's bleeding really badly.  It's gross.  No wonder he hasn't been leaving this room much if he gets beaten up every night…oh!_

"This is what you've been doing!  This is why you haven't been eating with us."  Lenora stared at her father.  "What have you been doing?"  She was in awe.  Rhine and her were scared of their mother.  They wouldn't dare lie about what they were doing.  Not unless they were absolutely certain they weren't get caught.  There was only one thing Lenora was comfortable lying to her mom about.  And that was her friends.  And where she went during the day.  _So father and I aren't all that different._

Her father still hadn't answered.  She shrugged.  "Food's on the counter over there. Do you need?"  He shook his head.  

"I'm going to sleep.  My gift'll come back with sleep.  And it'll tone down the pain somewhat.  Just don't tell your mother." He warned.  Lenora snorted.  It was obvious.  Of course she wouldn't tell.  She turned to leave, closing the door behind her.  It wouldn't do if Margery came in to say good night.  If the door was closed, she wouldn't go in.  

She ate in the store, and then quietly snuck back into the house.  Mother and Rhine had long since finished their dinner and gone to sleep.  She crept into her room.  Rhine was snoring softly with one arm hanging off the bed.  Lenora smiled and carefully got into the bed.  _Goddess Rhine.  _She sighed and turned her sister slightly so she was completely on the bed.  _One year younger and she still acts like she's six.  _She grinned as Rhine's whimpered.  _Night…._

**Hmm…I'm not sure if truth potions exist in Tortall.  Sorry about that, but I had to put something there. I could've made up a catchier name than "truth potion" but I worried that you wouldn't know what I was talking about.  But I am sorry if "truth potion" sounds dumb.  Substitute it with whatever you like.  In the mean time, please review!  (And if you know, could you tell me something about truth potions?)**

**Truth, was that too horrible?  I'm sort of just writing whatever.  In fact, the storyline just changed completely, but I hope it's interesting for you, even if it's driving me crazy. ~Kat~ **


	3. Keladry of Mindelan Comes In

**Disclaimer: Same as before.  Blagh, blagh.  All that stuff.  Yeah, I don't own Tortall.  **

**Hey, I'm updating fast!  *pats self on back* Anyway, I thought the last chapter made things more interesting, yes?  And now you finally get to see someone from the real story!  (Briefly)  Yay! **

~Chapter 3~ Keladry of Mindelan Comes In

Kel frowned groggily as she sat up (to many cries of protest from the creatures lying on her bed).  Suppressing a grin, she stood up.  She'd been dreaming about the Chapel of Ordeal again.  _Dreaming…right.  Nightmare is more like it.  _She sighed.   "I must look like a wreck," she mumbled, running her fingers through her earlobe length hair.  She was not pretty, and she knew it.  Much to tall for a normal girl.  Not to mention that she was a squire…

The reminder caused her to beam happily.  The first girl page, and now the first girl squire!  Despite the nightmare, she felt wonderful.  Of course there was the little problem about her Knight-master.  "I will do my duty, no matter what it is," she said fiercely as she dressed.  _But I want to do real squire work.   I want to **fight**._  She shook her head.  No one wanted a girl as his or her squire.  So she was stuck with Sir Gareth.  And with endless papers to copy, piles of them it seemed.  "I don't mind the papers really," she said with a laugh to Jump, her odd battered dog.  "I just want to get the ink stains off my hands."  He barked, as if he understood.  Which he may have.  With the Wildmage around, all the animals seemed to understand things better than normal ones.  

**In Lenora's house**

Lenora's father had left the house early before most people would be out.  He'd told Lenora to tell Margery that he'd gone to get cloth.

"He could have had you go get it," her mother had said tartly.  Lenora nodded sullenly hoping her mother would leave it at that.  Naturally she didn't.  "He could have stayed here and done something other than work.  Perhaps talk to his other daughter.  Or perhaps even his wife?"  She stamped one booted foot on the ground irritably and left the room.  

_She didn't tell me to do anything,_ Lenora thought feeling pleased.  After debating for a moment, she walked into the store and outside.  The store was closed again.  No one would miss it.  Truth, they had so few customers, it didn't matter.  She gazed happily around her enjoying the lingering warmth left over from summer.  She loved Corus.  She loved the business and the stores.  She couldn't afford anything, but just looking through the windows was satisfying.  

She knew where she was going.  She headed to her left and then down a couple blocks.  If she were lucky, some of her friends would be around their favorite tavern, the Prancing Pony.   If they weren't they were somewhere else, where she'd never find them.  They knew the city better than she did.

Her mother had warned her once that the people you associate could spread their reputation onto your own.  _No worries then,_ Lenora thought acerbically.  She liked these people.  They were her friends.  And if they were a little shifty (as in the Lord Provost hunted for them) then it just made them more fun to be around.  Besides, they didn't treat her like a child for all that most of them were 2 or 3 years older than her.  They treated her like one of them.  Which, according to her mother, was not a good thing.  

_They aren't bad people.  Not really.  A little unusual maybe.  I think Edge might have killed someone last week, but he'd never hurt me.  _She grinned.  There were people she'd known since she was less than 8.  Even they had been innocent kids.  Or at least they'd been more innocent than they were now.  They'd grown up together.  And none of them had ever pressured her to join them in their various crimes…

She was in front of the tavern now and she gazed around cautiously.  The last thing she needed was for someone to tell her mother that she'd been around the tavern again.  She didn't see anyone, and grinned.  _Good.  _

"Hiss!  Lenora!"  

Lenora whirled around to come face to face with Rags, one of the newer people she'd met.  Rag's real name was Ragnell, and Lenora couldn't see why the older girl would prefer Rags.  All the same, she liked Rags.  She was clever and fun to be around.  She also liked fine things, which had caused some trouble with the stores in the area.  At the moment, she was wearing a dress she almost certainly couldn't afford.  Her clothing was slightly at odds with her sharp appearance.  Her face was pointy and narrower than it should have been.  Like most of Lenora's friends, she wasn't well fed.  

"What?" Lenora asked.  Rags looked angry about something, but surely not at her.  _I only just got here.  What's made her so upset?_

"Get out of here!" Rags whispered urgently.  For the first time Lenora noticed that Rags had been hiding (or in the process of hiding).  She didn't move.  "Will you hurry?  Oh…come on, you stupid wench."  The thief broke into a run, dragging Lenora behind.

Rags was angry with her now, or she wouldn't have said that.  Though they cursed at least once a sentence, her friends rarely cursed at her.  She took it a whole lot worse than they did, just as she veered away from getting drunk.  

Lenora yanked her arm away, but kept on running.  Rags might have been malnourished, but she wasn't slow.  Lenora was hard pressed to keep up.  There was no time for questions (but Lenora was bursting with them).  They were passing by some of her favorite stores, too, which meant they were headed towards her house.  _But why would Rags want to come to my house.  Goddess, if mother sees me with Rags, I'll be in so much trouble…of course, I think Rags is in trouble.  It's only fair to help her.  They've helped me often enough.  _

Rags was slowing down, allowing Lenora to catch up.  Both girls were breathing hard.  And like Lenora had suspected, they were only a block away from her house.  Lenora opened her mouth to say something through the pants.  "What…Goddess…what's….go…ing…on?"

Rags grinned a little and shrugged, still trying to get her breath.  She jerked her head towards Lenora's house and looked questioning.  Lenora knew what she was asking.  She shook her head. 

"Mother's home.  I think." She muttered feeling ashamed.  "If you really need to though…only can I ask why first?"  Rags was still panting, harder than she should've been after that run, Lenora noticed.  _What's wrong with her,_ she wondered as Rags leaned forward shakily.  She was about to ask out loud if Rags was all right, when the thief fell forward.  Lenora gasped, and jumped forward to catch her.  

**I got a review!  Thanks Lyra!  Um…Lenora's the main character though.  Or at least she's the main character for the first bits.  Kel is going to get more into the story sooner or later.  But first I have to trot off and reread the Protector of the Small stuff.  Bye! **

**Oh, yeah, I love the name Lenora (and Rhine only she's not a prominent figure in the books).  I got Lenora off a baby naming site, and Rhine I made up since I didn't like how Rinie was spelled.  (And as for the title, I want to wait till the story goes somewhere and then I'll know what to name it hopefully).  ******


	4. Listening Up

Disclaimer: I want to be a famous author and all that, but I'm would never, ever, ever steal someone else's ideas!  Never!   (Besides, original fiction tends to be more fun, though it takes a little more time).  Anyways, please don't sue me =)

Another review!  And it was another nice review!  I'm happy!  I changed my title; it's much better.  You might not understand it just yet, but you will, I swear.  And I'm trying not to be too negative about this fanfic, but I'm always sort of critical of my own stuff.  But I do like this story a lot, and I really love the characters!  You haven't seen them yet (I already finished chapter 7) but they are cool!  Anyways, here's chapter 4—

~Chapter 4~ Listening Up

Lenora carefully knelt placing Rag's head on the hard street.  _What am I going to do_, she thought, panicking.  _I can't take her to my house.  Mother will kill me.  _She frowned.  "Mother…forget mother!"  She scowled.  "I'm so stupid.  You obviously need help," she murmured to the unconscious girl.  "But how do I carry you over?"  She bit her lip and rubbed her eyes.  "This is never going to work…but what's wrong anyway."  She nudged Rags.  "Oh…please, please wake-up.  I can't carry you…" she moaned.  She was choking back tears, and her throat felt dry and scratchy.  She couldn't carry Rags.    

_But I could try.  I should at least try,_ she thought in self-disgust.  

She stood, and delicately leaned over to pull Rags up.  She nearly dropped the rogue in surprise.  She was light!  Less than Lenora even!  _People shouldn't have to live like her,_ she thought absentmindedly as she slung Rag's arm over her shoulder.  Taking a tentative step, she winced.  She wasn't nearly tall enough to hold up Rag's tall figure.  The poor girl's feet were dragging along.  But there was no help for it.  

Slowly and tediously she pulled the girl towards her house.  It seemed farther away than when they'd started.  Even as she walked, the house ran in the opposite direction.  But she didn't stop.  Whatever it was that had made Rags race so fast, Lenora felt she ought not to slow down more then she had to.  But what had made Rags so scared?  

Lenora was stunned when she abruptly found herself at the store.  It had taken so long!  She glanced through the door window.  Good.  Her father was there.  She kicked the door loudly.  Both Rags and her father jumped.  

"What…" Rags squirmed a little, and Lenora relaxed her hold on the thief.  

"Get in here now!" her father said in a quiet voice, just dying to break into a shout.  He pulled Rags in and motioned for Lenora to follow.  "Is she all right?  Rags?"  He laid the emaciated girl on the floor.  

"How do you know her name?"  Lenora looked bewildered.  _I'm certain Rags has never been here before.  But then how would father know her name?_

"I'm fine, Holdden." Rags mumbled.  She sat up suddenly.  "But everything's gone so wrong!"  She glanced towards Lenora quickly.  "Uh…"

"Lenora," her father said sharply, "go help your mother."  Lenora opened her mouth to complain, but something told her that there wasn't time for that.  Besides, both she and her father knew that she could hear very well from her room.  She stood and left the room, racing up to her room.   Once there she sat down and put her ear to the ground.  Snips of the conversation below floated up to her.

"—was it?" That was her father finishing a question.  

"Riyan, Snatch, the whole crew mostly." Rags answered.  _Riyan.  _He had been Lenora's first flirt.  And he'd given Lenora her first kiss.  What had happened?  

"How did…"  Lenora ground her teeth in frustration.  _Talk louder, please talk louder…_

"They just did."  Rags was louder than Holdden.  "They came, and they took everyone."  She sounded frantic.  Lenora guesses that the thief was sobbing. 

 "Calm down."  Holdden was thinking, Lenora could practically see him biting his lip and squinting.  "We can't do anything 'bout it, you know.  It would ruin everything."

"Blast everything." Rags said bitterly.  "It's already good and ruined anyway."

"No…not really…send someone…into the workroom."  She listened to her father and Rags walk away.  She sat up.  It didn't make any sense.  Her father knew Rags, which wasn't possible.  They'd been planning something certainly.  And something bad had happened. _ Something bad happened to my friends.  And Rags made me run away! _ She radiated with anger.  How could Rags have just left?  

"What's going on?" Lenora cried in despair as she rocked back and forth on her knees.  _I hate this.  I hate everything.  Oh, I hope everyone's all right…_

Lenora's being a little soppy and sorry for herself.  I'm sorry if that makes you sick but I think I should be true to the character.  Lenora is not a very brave "I can do anything" type person.  And she'll get better (sort of).  At least, if she doesn't get better, the things she has to deal with will get funnier. =)

Anyways, I was going to put Kel in this chapter too, but now I'm confused about something.  I really have to reread the whole Protector of the Small series… ~Kat~

 __


	5. Questions Half Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own (or claim to own) Tamora Pierce's work 

OMG!  I'm sooooo, sooooo sorry for the wait!  First I was grounded, and then Hurricane Isabel came by, and now I'm grounded again!  Only right now I'm saying this is "Homework".  Heh…neways, no new reviews so I don't think anyone missed it much.  If you did I'm sorry again.  

~Chapter 5~ Questions Half Answered

"Lenora?"  Lenora's head jerked up to see Rhine standing in the doorframe.  The younger girl looked worried about her.  That was the one thing that made Lenora sometimes hate her little sister.  The girl was sooooo nice.  "Father wants you…" Rhine started.  She crouched and said in a whisper, "he's with some Rags."  Rhine had met Rags some time ago; it was a credit to her that she still remembered the thief's name.  Her older sister nodded.  

"I know," Lenora said thinking of a way to explain what she knew.  "It seems complicated, I'm not entirely sure what's going on."  She nearly laughed.  _ENTIRELY?  I'm not at all sure what's happening,_ she reflected.

"Well, father's calling you, so he might want to tell you," Rhine said, ever sensible.  Lenora bobbed her head up and down again.  

"That would make sense."  She stood and hugged Rhine.  "Please don't tell mother."  She left, sauntering out of the room like a queen.  Rhine sighed.  _And please, please don't forget to tell me what happens,_ she thought despairingly.  She'd once been jealous of Lenora, the prettier daughter, the one father actually liked.  But Lenora wasn't that bad, and didn't deserve Rhine's spite.  For all she knew, Lenora had never even noticed how their father favored her.  She sighed again and lay down on the floor.  With luck, she might hear the words spoken below.

Hehe, Rhine's an eavesdropper too!  Must be a family thing.  And now back to the show… 

Meanwhile, Lenora skipped to the store part of her home.  She was now positive that her father would explain everything to her.  Rhine was smart, certainly smarter than she was.  She paused outside of the store for a moment.  

_"—was it?"_

_"Riyan, Snatch, the whole crew mostly."_

_"How did…"_

_"They just did.  They came, and they took everyone." _

_"Calm down.  We can't do anything 'bout it, you know. It would ruin everything."_

_"Blast everything.  It's already good and ruined anyway."_

_"No…not really…send someone…into the workroom." _

Lenora pondered what they'd been talking about.  Something had happened to her friends obviously.  Something really bad, or else Rags would never have started crying.  Rags had said something about them being taken.  The Lord Provost maybe?  Only none of Lenora's friends were that famous as thieves.  They were just common street thieves.  Rags was one of the best of them, and she was as poor as any other urchin.  And where were they sending someone?  And why?  _Maybe they'll tell me._  

With that thought in her mind, she entered the store and looked around.  Her father beckoned to her from the doorway of his workroom.  She nearly ran across to him in excitement.  Rags was sitting on the only chair.  She looked better, though it was plain that she'd been crying hard.  Lenora's father, Holdden, closed the door and locked it.  

Her first question tumbled out of the girl's lips.  "What happened?"  She was angry suddenly, angry that her father had done anything dangerous without telling someone in the family.  _He might have told mother,_ she thought suddenly.  _She is his wife. _ Suddenly she felt ashamed.  Why had she expected that if he told anyone, it would be her?  She forgot that questions she'd been dying to ask.  Now she was bursting with tears, suddenly guilty about something.  Her father didn't seem to notice that something was wrong.

"Rags and her crew got attacked by some people.  They were taken, all except Rags, and maybe some others."  Holdden nodded towards Rags.  "Luckily she saw you before you got any closer."  He smiled at her warmly, and her guilt disappeared.  If her father wasn't mad at her, than what was she doing being mad at herself?  "They've seen a merchant kid with them, and if you'd shown up it would have made matters worse."

"But, why?  Why were they attacked?  They'll be all right, right?"  She looked so hopeful, that her father almost declined to answer.

"We don't really know.  We know why they were attacked.  They got in some trouble yesterday night.  But we aren't sure if they'll be hurt or not."  Lenora bit her lip in thought. 

"Yesterday.  Yesterday you came in with your leg wounded.  When I came in to get your dinner.  You're not a thief, are you?"  She looked alarmed.  Her father a thief?  She liked the thieves she knew, but having a pickpocket for a relative was something she'd rather do without.  Her father looked aggrieved.  

"Well, no, not exactly.  Selective stealing, you might call it."  He grinned.  Rags laughed harshly.

"That is once way of putting it," she said with a half grin.  "And it even managed to be fun till now."  The grin turned to an icy smile.  "Get to the point Holdden."  Holdden looked surprised at the ferocity of Rag's request.  

"Rags and everyone got attacked because of me," he said simply.  "It was my idea."  He sighed heavily.  "Look, it wasn't meant to get this bad."  He was apologizing, Lenora realized, to Rags.  Rags shrugged.  After a long pause Holdden went on.  "Well, it was my idea," he repeated.  He was floundering.  Rags looked utterly disgusted.   

"Wasn't meant to get this bad?" she asked sardonically.  "What, you expected helping to kill that damn noble would do good?"  Her face was white with anger and had Holdden not been twice her size, she would have hit him.  Lenora gasped, and Holdden groaned before Rags realized what she'd done.  She smiled.  "Whoops."  

"Why would you want to do that?"  Lenora shook her head trying to understand.  "Kill somebody, I mean."  _My father?  A murderer?  And a thief?  And a tailor?  Rather wish he'd make up his mind…_

Holdden grimaced.  "You'll hate me for this, right?  It started out; He was just paying us to take things from one or another noble.  And then it was blackmailing them into giving us money.  A while ago He said we ought to kill one of the squires.  Said the squire was plotting to murder the king."  Lenora shook her head mutely.  "So last night we tried.  Didn't go so well, so we ran away."  He glanced over at Rags.  "I swear, I never thought anyone had followed us." 

"You never do think do you?  You never thought once about the danger we'd be in if we got into this!  You promised me that it was risk free!  Oh, don't get me wrong.  The whole group loved stealing!  We loved how we were making a profit for once.  But you should have, oh, I don't know.  You should have let us back out.  None of us wanted to kill anyone."  She was hysterical, Lenora noted in the part of her brain that was not paralyzed with shock.  The normal Rags would never have gotten this emotional.  

"You're right." Holdden said soothingly.  "It's my fault, I know that.  But we can't back out now.  Don't you get it?"  He sighed.  "Look, He said we had to.  He knows what we've all done.  He knows our names.  He blackmailed us," he admitted.  

"Shut up." Rags whispered.  "Just don't talk.  I hate you."  She clenched her fists, the knuckles turning white.  They were silent for a while.  Lenora could barely breathe.  This was too much.  She'd never been mad at her father in her life.  And now she had a reason to hate, even fear, him.  She couldn't, of course.  Even as she realized that he'd put his whole family at risk for the thrill of going against the law, she knew that she loved him more than anyone else in her family.  And she could understand him.  She could understand perfectly how they'd gotten stuck in this position.  Rags shifted, and Lenora glanced at her.  _This is insane.  How can everyone have gotten caught so easily?  They're thieves, they know that city better than most.  They should have been able to get away.  _

"So what are we going to do?" Rags asked.  Her anger seemed to have subsided for now.  "I see it now.  We do have to finish this.  Unless He already betrayed us."  

"He didn't.  We got caught because someone saw us running away.  He hasn't done anything yet.  But I bet He can arrange to get them out."  Holdden frowned.  "I don't know if He would though." Rags scowled.

"He wouldn't.  He already blackmailed us.  What reason does He have to help us?"  

"Who is this He anyway?" Lenora asked, her patience beginning to thin.  

"He's…well, He's a noble I think.  He never told us his name."  Holdden shrugged.  "Guess it was stupid not to think that was suspicious."  

"So he's a traitor.  And you are too."  Lenora sighed.  "Did you tell mother?"  Her father looked skeptical.  

"What do you think?"  He frowned.  "Maybe I should."

"She thinks you don't love her anymore." Lenora said truthfully.  "Because you're never around."  

"What?" he cried is astonishment.  "No.  That's not true."  

"Yes, she said that—"  

"Is this really necessary?" Rags asked sharply.  "I believe we should be more concerned about my friends."  She glanced at Lenora.  "Our friends?"  Lenora nodded.  "So what are we going to do?"

"Send someone they haven't seen in to kill the squire." Holdden said quickly.  He glanced at Lenora awkwardly.  "And I'm not a traitor.  That squire is.  Remember?  Plotting to kill the King."  He said it to assure himself that he was in the right.  But Lenora knew better.  Besides, even if one of the squires did want to kill the king, was the chance that a mere Squire would be able to?  She didn't say anything.  If her father had to kill someone to save her friends, then it would be worth it.  

"Someone they haven't seen, who we trust."  Rags stared at Holdden forcefully.  "Someone like Lenora."  


	6. Through the Looking Glass Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own (or claim to own) Tamora Pierce's work ****

**Wow, it's been forever since my last update.  I'm really sorry.  I haven't actually finished this chapter yet…so here's part 1.  Part One out of three, actually.  I feel terrible…I actually just noticed that this fic has more then 2 reviews, and I'd kind of forgotten about it since no one seemed to like it much.  **

**(By the way, I said I had chapter 7 completed.  Well, I do, but in writing, not typed…stupid me)**

**Oh, and in case you're confused, this chapter has nothing to do with Alice in Wonderland, I just like that title.**  

**~Chapter 6~ Through the Looking Glass (Part 1)**

Lenora blinked once and then again.  He father reacted much faster, moving closer to Lenora and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

"Are you insane?  She's only 14," Holdden growled.  _Only_, Lenora thought, unduly outraged.  

"I'm only 17," Rags answered twice as fierce.  "Lenora's smart—she looks 16 anyway, damn you!  Probably looks older than I do if she was dressed up like some noble."  The girl in question looked up quickly.  

"I didn't know you knew your age," she whispered.  The other girl smiled a little.  _None of the others know when they were born, and Rags has never mentioned a birthday.  And to think, they all made such a big deal about mine last year, they actually paid for presents._

"You would comment on that, wouldn't you?"  Rags shook her head.  "I was raised like you, if it means anything.  You didn't notice that the rest of the crew chatted away like they'd never properly learned common?"  Lenora shrugged, about to ask why Rags lived the way she did if she didn't have too, but her father cut her off.

"We don't have time for this.  Look," he started pleadingly.  "Even supposing I did agree with your idea, what would I tell Margery?"  

"That you'd sent me to aunt's…to keep me away from, uh, Rag's and them.  Obviously," Lenora put in, feeling better.  Holdden glared at her. 

"Whose side are you on," he hissed angrily.  He was worried and Lenora was touched, but all the same…it irked her that he thought she couldn't do it.  But Rags looked happy.

"That would work!  It sounds ridiculous, but she hates my kind enough that she'd probably love the idea and convince herself it was true.  And she's always wanted to send you off to your aunt's."  Lenora shrugged.  She hadn't wanted to be reminded of that, of how her mother had begged Holdden to send his oldest daughter away.  Holdden nodded. 

"So you both want to do it?  I thought you said I'm a traitor."  He looked at Lenora questioningly.

"I'm not sure if I want to really," Lenora admitted.  "But, well, I don't think you're a traitor.  Not really.  Could you tell me what happened?  Completely?  I find it hard to believe that you'd kill someone simply because…well, because some man told you they were plotting against the king."  She glanced at Rags.  "You don't even like the nobles."

"You're right," Rags admitted.  "Only Holdden ever met him.  Your da just to told us some garbled thing 'bout a squire."  She gazed accusingly at Holdden, who shrugged.

"Yes," he agreed.  "But he didn't tell me much more, mind you.  He told me where we'd find the squire.  Didn't warn me that the door was cursed, but that's a noble for you.  And He said that the squire was plotting with immortals and such, they want to take over Tortall.  He said that the squire was told he'd not be hurt if he helped them.  Of course the squire accepted, being one who hated the king anyway.  The man didn't say why this squire hated His Majesty."  Holdden sighed.  "That's all he told me.  It sounded true enough, and there have been hundreds of immortals fighting against the King."  Lenora nodded.  

"You realize that he told you to blackmail and steal from nobles, and now suddenly he wants to save the king?" she asked.  There had to be more to the story than just that.  Holdden nodded.

"He said that those nobles were all in the plot together.  And, they are the nobles who grumbled about the changes King Jonathan has made."  _It works, really it does.  So, if it's true…then I ought to help._

"All right then.  I believe you.  If you believe it?" Holdden nodded and Rags shrugged.

"I believe it all right," she said, answering their questioning looks.  "But I don't care overmuch.  They kill your king, and I'm still hunted by My Lord Provost.  Nothing changes for me.  I just want to get everyone else out."  

"We will," Holdden assured her.  "He will, as long as we kill that squire.  I'm not sure I want my daughter to kill someone."  It was his last worry.  

"I killed someone when I was 12.  She'll manage," Rags said, waving aside that problem as if it was nothing.  Lenora swallowed.  _Twelve?  Poor Rags, I'm sure I can do it if she can.  _ 

"All right," Holdden said doubtfully.  He hugged Lenora closer to him, and removed his arm awkwardly.  "Better tell you about that door…"

The Prancing Pony 

"Are you sure it's safe to come back here?" Holdden asked for the third time, carefully hiding any emotions he might have had about sending his daughter into danger.  

"Yes, I am," Rags muttered impatiently.  "Just don't talk about it.  We have to get some stuff for her, right?  Besides, those nobles didna wait around after taking everyone.  They're not that stupid, they know someone would have killed them."  

Lenora ignored them and peered around at the room.  For the first time she felt uncomfortable in the tavern.  It wasn't just because her father was there, though that was part of it. _ The main problem_, she thought, _is that no one I know is here.  I've never noticed all the drunkards quite as much.  Not when my friends were here to protect me.  _But now that Riyan and Snatch and Edge were gone (they'd been the most protective of her) is seemed…dangerous.  _I'm a fool.  It's been dangerous here all along and I never noticed,_ she berated herself.  She moved herself to be slightly closer to her father.  Rags had skipped off to find someone, and Holdden tapped one foot impatiently on the wooden ground.  The bartender bobbed up in front of them, grinning broadly.

"What would ya like?" he asked enthusiastically waving towards the bar.  The look Holdden shot at him caused him to wilt slightly. 

"Nothing, I beg you," the man said rudely.  "The smell of the stuff you call beer is practically killing me anyway.  I don't need to drink it."  The young man frowned.

"What are you doing here then?  It's a tavern."

"Also an inn," Lenora muttered.  

"All right, then.  Who are you doing?" he said with a high-pitched giggle.  Holdden growled slightly.  

"Now, now.  No bar fights, please," Rags said mockingly, stepping up beside the younger man.  

"Are we done here?"

"Yes."  Rags turned and lead them to the door where an elderly man waited.  "I asked Edge's uncle to get Lenora up to the palace.  Stefan.  You've met him before, Lenora."  Stefan smiled at them worriedly.  

"She has to be a noble lady?" the old man asked.

"Yes.  You've got a cousin who works at Fief Malven, haven't you."

"Yes," Stefan said, eyes narrowing shrewdly.  

Haha, I'm stopping halfway through a conversation.  That's terrible, I hate it when people do that.  I'll type fast, promise. 

Shards of EvenSong- I updated the wonderful story!  Btw, does that mean you don't like Lenora?  I did think that line sounded cheesy, but I hate writing lines like that.  *sigh*

Clarissa- It's confusing?  Sorry…glad you like it though.

Monkey- I'm glad you like my story!

Moonlight- Er…no pity please!  Pity is bad, unless people give you money cause they feel bad for you.  Then is good. $$  Um, And Kel's sort of important…oh, never mind…(spoiler)

funky doodle-I am writing!  On paper!  So it's slow, cause I have to type everything up!  I hate copying things!  Argh!!! 

kerplunker – Howdy!  Thanks!    


End file.
